<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ramen and Feelings by Bestboiuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634932">Ramen and Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu'>Bestboiuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>More season ten angst huzzah, Season/Series 10, look they all thought he was dead ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the span of a day, Jay watched his best friend die, almost lost two more, found out that said best friend was actually alive, and proposed to his girlfriend.<br/>It had been quite a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ramen and Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the span of a day, Jay watched his best friend die, almost lost two more, found out that said best friend was actually alive, and proposed to his girlfriend.<br/>
It had been quite a day.</p><p>After the battle, they tended to their wounds, cleaned up what rubble they could, and settled in for the night. It was around midnight, and most of the others had gone to bed. Cole sat in the kitchen, making ramen. Jay stood at the doorframe, watching him.</p><p>"What are you staring at me for? Cole asked, waiting for his water to boil.</p><p>Jay shrugged. "Just making sure you're still here, I guess. I feel like if I look away you'll disapear."</p><p>Cole pursed his lips. "I've literally been a ghost before, you know."</p><p>"Yeah, but that was different. You were still here." Jay scratched his arm, clearly looking for something to do with his hands. "This time you were just...gone."</p><p>The kettle clicks off and Cole stops to pour the water over his noodles. He's died twice now, he realizes. Neither of them felt like dying, and only one of them was real, but the others had thought he was dead. And that was enough to them. They had grieved. They had cried. In this sense, it was a lot more real than his previous death.</p><p>"hm." He stirs his noodles. "Well, I'm still here."</p><p>"Yeah, you certainly are."</p><p>Cole had the sense that there was damage that could not truly be undone here. The problem of his death was not magically solved by his return. He thought about when Zane had died, and how when he found out he was still alive, it had been the greatest joy he had experienced in his life. How he found him in that cell, and the two of them escaped together. But it was never truly the same, not really. You couldn't just go back to a friendship like that and pretend that nothing happened. Pretend it was the same. Pretend like you didn't know exactly what it was like to lose them.</p><p>"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not planning on going anywhere. What was that thing that Harumi said? That I'm your 'rock' or whatever?"</p><p>"Right, because she was such a reliable source of information."</p><p>"Fair enough." Cole's Ramen was finished. He picked up his bowl to carry it back to his room and turned to leave the kitchen. On the way out, he wrapped Jay in a hug, his best friend in one arm, his ramen in the other. "Don't worry about it, buddy."</p><p>"Yeah." Awkward Pats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>